


I want you too.

by FandomShipper101



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love, Mike makes a guest apperance, My favorite ship, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, actually kinda of sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipper101/pseuds/FandomShipper101
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy admits their love for each other.





	I want you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a little longer on this one so let me know if you like it, Enjoy :)

Nancy knew she loved Jonathan , it actually hurt her how much she loved him. She didn't know how to tell him this tho. See they weren't exactly together,I mean they did spend a lot of time together studying and talking and it hurt her that she couldn't touch him when ever she wanted or kiss him.It took her awhile to come up with a way to tell him her true feelings.She was going to do it on a Friday after school, she knew that her parents weren't going to come home until Monday because they would be out celebrating their 20th anniversary and she also knew that Jonathan's mother would be out all weekend on a romantic get away with Bob because Jonathan had told her this previous in the week  . She would have the house  _almost_ completely to herself . All she had to worry about was Mike and he wouldn't bother her too much since all of his friends would be spending the night too, but they would spend most of the night playing D&D in the basement all week too so she didn't have to worry on him interrupting them.

 

Nancy bathed in a bubble bath for about an hour making sure she got really cleaned , she put on lotion all over her body and she then put on her sexist bra and panties, followed by a sweater and skirt that was shorter than usual , of course she did this on purpose,she also shoved a condom in her bra anticipating the events that would follow, she sprayed on her sweetest perfume the one that she knew loved, and tidied up her room a bit until she heard a knock on the front door,

She bit her bottom lip , she knew exactly who it was . She ran down the stairs as fast as she could to beat Mike to answer the door she swung the door opened , Jonathan was with Will he was dropping him off.  Nancy then invited Jonathan in, Jonathan was looking Nancy up and down with his eyes , he the bit his bottom lip , she blushed. They just stood there for a few seconds looking at each other , until eventually Nancy broke the silence by saying "I need your help to study for a pretty big exam that I have in Chemistry Monday" This was a lie she didn't need his help she just wanted to get him her bedroom,but Jonathan didn't question it he would do anything to help Nancy.

 

She started to walk up the stairs her followed after her.They approached her door and Nancy then bit on her lip again , nervous but excited she opens the door and gestures for Jonathan to sit down while she closes and locks her bedroom door. She stands in front of it nervously rubbing her arm while looking down at the floor of her bedroom she begins so speak "So look Jonathan I kinda of lied to you" she pauses for a moment to look up at Jonathan's face , he kinda of has a confused expression on it . She looks back down and begins to pace back and forth she began to talk again "I don't really need help studying for my Chemistry exam, I don't even have one , she laughed nervously. She breathed in "I just needed to fine a way to get you into my bedroom."

"Why?" Jonathan asked Softly.

She breathed in again and took a seat next to him on the bed. She looked at him in his eyes and then she proceed to grab his hands."I like you , a lot actually and I really want for us to be together" and iv'e felt this way for a really long time she paused for a second "I mean you make me feel safe and normal and I just love being around you, you make me really happy and I can't picture my life without you in it".There's a moment of silence as a slate of shock rushes over Jonathan's face, but that is quickly replaced by a smile.

"Nance I feel the same way actually, the exact same way , I don't know where I'd  be without you . When I'm with you all these new emotions and feelings wash over me, and iv'e waited for so long to hear you say what you just said and it makes me really happy to know you feel the same way"

They lean in to kiss each other. Jonathan is thinking to himself, can this really be happening ? Can I really be kissing Nancy Wheeler? The girl of my dreams?It really was happening and he couldn't be happier.

After a few moments of kissing , Nancy pulls away to sit on his lap .They begin to kiss again with his hands on her back running up and down but being respectful and not unhooking her bra , because he is unsure is she is not ready for that yet, but believe me she is.Meanwhile her hands are in his running up and down it.

Until Nancy pushed him down on the bed and sits on top of him and tugs at his sweater for him to take it off , he does .Nancy then began to kiss down his body until she reached his belt she then started to kiss back up to him mouth.

She starts to whisper in his ear "have you ever...?" She pauses

Jonathan speaks softly again "No, I haven't

She already knew the answer.

She whispers in his ear again"Well that okay , I'll show you how" she pulls out the condom from her bra.

Within a second she taking off his pants and his underwear, while he is taking off her sweater and her bra. She then takes off her skirt and her panties. 

She slides the condom onto Jonathan s length , he was bigger than Steve. She slides his length into her as she began to move her hips back and forth , she took his hands and placed them on her boobs , he squeezed them , she let out a moan. Jonathan didn't mind that Nancy was on top , she knew what she was doing . She starts to move faster while she moans , hes on the verge hes about to burst hes announces I'm about to cum , Nancy gets a smile on her face minutes late he blows.

Nancy falls on top of him. 

He then begins to kiss up and down her body , until he reaches her clit . He looks up at her ask "is this okay"?

She bites her bottom lip and nods.

He begins to lick her clit , she moans and Jonathan knows that hes doing something right he licks her up and down . One of Nancy hands in his hair running through it the other one is balled up in a fist at her side she moans "Jonathan" he stops licking and begins to rub it with his thumb , she too likes this she just keeps on moaning over and over again "Jonathan , Jonathan ,Jonathan,

Jonathan's mouth moves up farther her body while he is still rubbing her clit with his thumb shes wet now.

He begins to suck on her nipple this excites her and she moans " fuck that feels soo fucking good don't stop oo dont stop mmm" all he wants to do is make sure that's she is satisfied and happy .

He moves to the other nipple and sucks on that one too, he moves down her body again licking it , he places kisses on her clit, shes teetering on the edge about to cum,he licks her up and down a few more times until she actually say "im about to cum". His tongue is hot and it feels good against Nancy's clit he stops licking and uses his ring finger and his index finger to rub her clit this sets her over edge and she finally cums.She lets out one final moan.

She takes the hand that was just inside of her and sticks each finger in her mouth sucking off all of her juices.

"She finally comes out and says it. Jonathan..I..I..I love you.

And without hesitation Jonathan says it right back.

They lied there for moments entangled around each other until they broke apart to find their clothes.

Nancy asked while she was sitting on her bed putting her sweater back on "your're,your're gonna stay the night right ?

Jonathan spoke sweetly "of course I am, I mean only if you want me to" he said looking up at her, she planted a kiss on his lips.

She said "I do,I really really do" Kissing him again 

He smiled sweetly.

They spent an hour kissing until they eventually feel asleep doing that.

They were both awaken by a loud pounding knocking on Nancy's door its was Mike.

Nancy opened the door slightly so that they wouldn't see Jonathan. Mike asked "Uhh so umm what is uhh Jonathan's car still doing here?"

She turned red in the face and said "uhh well umm after he dropped Will of , I asked him if he could help me study for my Chemistry exam and we lost track of time and I told him it be alright if he uh stayed here"

Mike raised an eyebrow he didn't believe a word of it and Nancy knew it , but instead of asking a bunch of questions all he said was "okay Nancy" and trailed off but not before yelling goodbye to Jonathan, Mike knew that Nancy was happy and that all he cared about she was so sad for so long he was actually glad she was with Jonathan.

She closed her door and locked it again, Jonathan's eyes followed her as she sat down on the bed to greet him with a kiss.

"Don't worry , i'll tell him a little later about us, even though i'm pretty sure he already knows" she laughed nervously 

Jonathan smiled and said "yea and i'll tell Will when I take him home tomorrow".

They looked at each other just completely in love .

They both had it really bad for each other and nothing at all could ever come between them, Nancy knew that with Jonathan she would not end up exactly like her parents and that's the way she wanted it to be.

   

 

 

 


End file.
